Redheaded Uke
by 2kitsune
Summary: What if Sasori was the blushing Uke, and Deidara was the sexy Seme? Would their sex be any different? or would it be the same. Read to find out! Rated M for Male/Male sex.


Redheaded Uke

Plot: What if Sasori was the blushing Uke and Deidara was the undeniable sexy Seme. What if Deidara could make Sasori blush and stutter like a little school girl just under his gaze, let alone if they did something a little more.

Warning: Sasori's a bit OC in here as I made him a Uke. And so is Deidara though not as much because he can be very seme like sometimes. Anyway, kissing, sex, swearing, kinks, BDSM

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Sasori: 17

Deidara: 19

Yeah, so I made Sasori younger then Deidara for once, seeing as he is the uke in this story. Ill make Sasori like his normal self but I can't help it if he doesn't seem like it during the sex because. Well. He's never a Uke

* * *

:2kitsune:

* * *

'_Oh, what happened?' _

Sasori groaned as his senses came around, he could faintly smell vanilla and sweat, hear the whirring of a fan and something cracking against the air every minute or two.

Groaning again he gently opened his eyes, at the start all he could see was darkness, but soon his eyes adjusted and he could see more, it felt like silk, just whose bed was he in.

Now that he could see his eyes widened considerably, noticing for the first time just how stiff his arms felt, wincing he tried to move his arms just to find out that he couldn't, looking up around his head he saw a glint of silver, looking closer he saw that his hands where handcuffed to the bed head.

Growling to himself Sasori yanked on the silver hand cuffs, but it was no use. Sighing Sasori looked down at his feet, then his ankles, shins, knees, thighs. Wait! Why did he have bare legs? His eyes narrowed he peered downwards, noticing something like a skirt ruffled around his high thigh, barely enough to cover his flaccid manhood. His eyes widened again as that processed, why was he wearing a skirt! And why did he have no underwear on! Shit, this was bad.

Sighing Sasori continued to look whatever he was wearing, up at his waist the skirt turned into a white blouse, open enough to see his chest. At his waist again was a small apron, only covering half of the skirt.

Sighing Sasori decided that he could do nothing about what he was wearing, let alone cover himself up. He went over wondering why he was even wearing the short pathetic excuse for a maid outfit.

Looking around he realised that he was just in one of the Akatsuki members room, looking around he tried to figure out whose room it was, it didn't look like Hidan's room, there where no weapons. Not Kakuzu's there where no money around. Not Kisame the walls weren't dark blue with fluorescent orange painted fish. Not the Uchiha's because the room wasn't painted black with crossed out Uchiha fans. Not Pein's and Konan's because he wasn't laying on a double bed, and there was none of the usual piercing guns and needles, and no pictures of people with piercings on the walls. So that left one more person.

_Deidara_

Cursing to himself Sasori noticed the orphan blue wallpaper, the dark blue carpet. All the desks and shelfs on the walls where covered with clay and clay sculptures, the walls where also covered with silver handprints, over and over again in infrequent places.

Suddenly the door flung open, Sasori's head snapped towards the doorframe where a dark figure stood, a seconds pause and the figure sauntered inside. It was then when Sasori noticed the give away blonde hair, let down this time but it still covered one of his piercing azure eyes, looking closer Sasori noticed that Deidara was only wearing bright blue boxers

Deidara sauntered further into the room, a large smirk covering his face. Sasori gulped when he felt the sexual urge rolling off the blonde. Deidara growled low in his throat and climbed onto the bed till he was straddling the redhead, he rolled his hips into Sasori's, making the redhead and himself moan.

"What the f-fuck are you doing" Sasori gasped, glaring up at the older boy. Deidara just smirk and leant down so that their lips where practically touching, breathing in each others air.

"Isn't it obvious? Un. Im having my way with you" Deidara smirked again and nipped at Sasori's cheek. Then leaning down and doing the same on the redhead's neck, sucking and biting far to roughly so when he leant away Sasori had a large purple bruise there.

"Im only 17, this is illegal" Sasori ground back, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. He felt Deidara gently kiss his neck before nipping down his chest, making the redhead moan against his will and loll his head back. The blonde smirk against his chest before latching onto one of the redheads already perk nipples, sucking hard while tweaking the other with his hand.

"I don't care, un. Akatsuki don't pay attention to rules anyways" Deidara muttered, nipping down further on his chest, pulling away the blouse and dipping his tongue gently into the redhead's bellybutton. Hearing a gasp above his the blonde smirked again. Bringing his hands down to gently push up the miniskirt, exposing Sasori's hard twitching member to the night air.

Looking up again at Sasori he saw almost fear reflecting in the redheads brown eyes, For once Deidara felt sorry for the younger boy and he smiled gently before whispering.

"It'll be ok, un. I'll prepare you as well as I can"

Sasori nodded back and for once it looked like the redhead trusted him as he lay his head back and let the blonde do as he pleased.

Deidara nodded to himself and leant down again so that he was eye to eye with Sasori's manhood, with one final smirk he engulfed the redhead completely, bobbing his head up and down while pressing down just before the tip, hearing a moan above him just provoked him to go faster.

He felt Sasori's hands intertwine with his hair, gripping harshly as he tried to push the blonde down further. Deidara complied and deep throated the redhead, humming gently and hearing the redhead cry out above him.

"Ha-harder" Sasori moaned, Deidara hummed again and bobbed his head up and down again, deep throating right to Sasori's perfect red pubes and continuing to press just under the tip, hearing the redhead moan and his body shudder slightly.

"Im gonna-"With one final bob-and-press Sasori came harshly into Deidara's mouth. Sasori looked down just as Deidara looked up, smirking at the redhead Deidara swallowed Sasori's whole load with no difficulty.

"You ready for more? Un" Deidara said huskily, keeping eye contact with the redhead the whole time. In a short awkward moment Sasori nodded down at the blonde.

Deidara looked down to see the redhead already hard again. In one fowl moment Deidara straightened up so that he was sitting , flipping the redhead around so he was on his knees and biting down harshly on Sasori's lower back. Making Sasori moan loudly and fling his head back, Smirking Deidara leant over Sasori's back and kissed the redhead ferociously, biting down on Sasori's lip till he drew blood, the kiss made it all that more exiting and Deidara felt his boxers become uncomfortably tight, with another small nip Deidara slid his tongue into Sasori's sweet cavern, noticing that he tasted like cinnamon.

Deidara groaned and palmed himself gently through his boxers, breaking away to take a breath before leaning back onto his knees and smirk at the redhead.

Looking closer Deidara noticed just how dilated the redheads pupils were and how deeply he was breathing as he looked over his shoulder, trying to keep his gaze on the blonde at all time.

Deidara smirked and leant in again, nipping once again at Sasori's lower back before moving off to the left and opening the top drawer of his bedside cabinet, pulling out some blackberry scented lube before posititioning himself back behind the redhead.

Deidara opened the lube bottle, pouring a generous amount over his hands and on his manhood, before throwing in over his shoulder, not really caring where it went.

With a quick nod from Sasori he kneeled behind the redhead. Without any other hesitation Deidara gently pushed one lubed finger inside of Sasori's tight hole, hearing Sasori hiss, for once Deidara looked up in concern, but the sight nearly made him come straight away.

Even though sasori may only be looking over his shoulders, he still looked so fuckable right now. His normally light brown eyes where now dark to the extent of almost being black, twitching slightly. His slightly tanned skin was sweaty and his lips where bruised.

Deidara snapped out of it and added another finger, scissoring Sasori properly and sliding in as far as he could, his finger brushed against lightly against the redheads sweat spot and he was arching backwards, his eyes never leaving Deidara's as he moaned loudly

'_more' _Sasori whispered, Deidara nodded and slid in one more finger, pushing all three in deep and brushing that spot again, Sasori groaned and bit down on his lower lip, his eyes glazed over and his knees wobbling. Deidara smirked and pulled all fingers out, ignoring Sasori's protest, and leaned down. Flicking his tongue out and pushing inside Sasori as much as he could, hearing the redhead let out a gut wrenching moan. Deidara smirked and licked around Sasori's rim, pushing in and out before pulling away completely.

Sasori's eyes where completely closed now, letting out a long sigh Deidara lined himself up to Sasori's pink, twitching hole. And pushed gently inside, biting down on his lower lip.

'_Sasori's so tight! Un' _Deidara thought, looking back into the redhead he saw Sasori in a state of pure bliss. His eyes where fully glazed over, his mouth wide open and jaw hanging slack.

"M-move" Sasori whispered, Deidara nodded and moaned quietly as he pulled out. Sasori's walls slowly pulsating around his hard cock. He pulled all the way out before, with no hesitation, slammed into Sasori with brute force, underneath him Sasori flung back his head and let out a scream. Deidara flung his head back and bit down on his lip, moaning anyway.

As Deidara brought his head back down he smirked back down at the redhead, noticing how he was trembling. Deidara pulled out and slammed back in, hitting Sasori's prostate dead on and hearing the redhead scream out. Oh god, that sounded so hot.

Deidara continued to slam into Sasori, hearing him yell and scream out as he hit his abused prostate over and over again. Deidara yelled out something incoherent and gripped onto Sasori's hip, digging in his nails till he drew blood, looking down he smirked at Sasori who head was hanging down between his shoulders, their breathing was rough and jagged and Deidara felt so hot. His whole body was hot, and sweat poured off his shoulders

"DEIDARA" Sasori suddenly yelled, Cumming all over the sheets, behind him Deidara smirked and pounded into the redhead; his own end very close.

"Ohh~ un" Deidara moaned, eyes closing as he shot his seed deep inside Sasori; his whole body tingled and his toes curled as he pulled his now flaccid member out of the redhead, collapsing on the bed beside the puppet master and pulling him close so that they where spooning.

"I hate you" Sasori mumbled, obviously already falling asleep.

Chuckling Deidara pushed himself up a little and kissed Sasori on the cheek, "Love you too"

* * *

I've had this story written for ages and I've just never posted it, I decided recently that all of my finished stories in my folders will be posted, no matter what posting; so, there will be a lot of activity from me over the school holidays after my Exams.

Please, **Review and Follow, **It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
